


Remorse

by ThisNeedsMoreFics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kamukura Izuru Project | Hope Cultivation Plan, some parts of the anime and the game don't fit together and it made this frustrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNeedsMoreFics/pseuds/ThisNeedsMoreFics
Summary: Sato lives and begins to regret her actions.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Natsumi, Hinata Hajime & Sato, Koizumi Mahiru & Sato, Kuzuryu Natsumi & Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Remorse

Natsumi was a monster. Sato didn't feel bad about killing her; not one bit.

Any bit of doubt she had over what she did had vanished after speaking to Mahiru after school; Mahiru knew it was her, but she wasn't upset. She didn't rat her out. If Mahiru okayed her actions, then she knew she'd done the right thing.

The Ultimate Yakuza was, well, a Yakuza. A criminal. She didn't care if he seemed a little more broken, his eyes glittering dangerously like shattered glass.

Maybe it had been a little hard, facing Hinata like that. He defended her passionately, slightly similar to the way she herself spoke of Mahiru. His reaction to Natsumi's death hadn't gone completely unnoticed, either- she heard how he'd ran over, dropping his bags in silent shock. Her words were bitter when she spoke to him now; she didn't want to consider that maybe the person she killed would be missed. Natsumi didn't _deserve_ to be missed.

Although she'd successfully pinned the murder on some unidentified intruder, she found herself waiting to be attacked, for one of the Kuzuryus to figure out it was her who'd done it and exact revenge. They never did.

The only one who seemed to suspect her was Hinata Hajime, of course. If he found enough evidence against her or even voiced his suspicions to Natsumi's brother, she was doomed. She wasn't about to commit a second murder just to cover up her first, but she needed a way to secure his silence. Soon, she found someone else was doing that job for her. She ignored the twinge in her chest as she walked away; Juzo's actions were his own. She wasn't responsible for any of the blood he spilt.

Main Course students may have been offered time off to mourn, but the Reserve students continued work as usual. While some of her classmates muttered about the unfairness of that situation, Sato continued to preform perfectly, finding satasfaction in that class was just a bit quieter without Natsumi's voice.

It only took a short while for people to start getting over the murder, believing the culprit to be long gone. Sato helped offer some reassurance to those who were still wary, but steered clear of Hajime. After he snapped at another classmate, they began giving him space as well.

He acted tired and angry for a long time, purposefully averting his attention whenever she did anything. Then, it seemed that a sudden calm settled over him; he sat limply, instead of tensed up, he listened to the teacher as he spoke and he packed his bag at a slower pace. As he left that day, he offered her a small, respectful nod.

And then he was gone.

The next time she entered the room, his empty desk drew in her attention like a black hole.

She couldn't help the fear she felt as her breath left her.

There were plenty of reasons he could be gone. Maybe he just hadn't arrived yet.

But as time dragged on, she couldn't help but accept what she knew had happened.

Perhaps that nod had been more of a surrender.

Perhaps what she did had more of an affect than she'd realized.

  


Sato was late to meet up with Mahiru, so Mahiru went looking, heart thrumming with nervousness. What if Fuyuhiko or his family had found out what happened? She cared for her classmate as much as the others, but he wouldn't hesitate for a second to avenge his sister. The pressure in her chest lifted as soon as she reached the door to her best friend's classroom.

Sato stood unharmed, simply staring down at the two desks in front of her, each with a small vase of white flowers atop it.

Not long ago, she had been thinking of how Natsumi was a monster who didn't deserve to be missed, and hating Hajime for missing her. Now she was mourning them both.

Hajime didn't deserve to dissapear, and maybe Natsumi hadn't either.

  



End file.
